


¿Cásate Conmigo?

by AstridMyrna



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedsharing, Cabin Fic, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: Cassian has planned everything for the perfect proposal, but he's a bit tongue-tied when it comes to actually proposing to Jyn.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 20
Kudos: 124
Collections: The RebelCaptain Network Secret Santa Exchange





	¿Cásate Conmigo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woahpip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/gifts).



> My secret santa gift to woahpip! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! The prompt was " bed sharing/huddling for warmth + Cassian spills his emotions in Festian/Spanish bc Jyn doesn't fully understand it." I maaaaaay have worked with it in a direction you may not have been expecting (and way more fluffier) but I hope you like it!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader tincantelephone and to my irl friend who translated Cassian's dialogue to Spanish.

In the one gas station of a sleepy mountain town, Cassian and Jyn’s Christmas vacation was off to a bumpy start.

“I can’t sleep in cars, so I may as well keep driving,” Jyn grumbled while they browsed the chip aisle.

He looked into her hazy green eyes and the dark bags hanging under them. He was sure that he didn’t look much better. To beat the traffic, they woke up at 2:30 that morning and started driving an hour later. He tried to stay awake but the dull fog had lulled him to sleep for a few hours. Her exhaustion, he knew, went far deeper than his. She was halfway through the final year of her PhD, which meant reducing six years of work to a 100-page thesis and enduring the emotional toil of preparing her defense. 

Despite the fatigue written over her face, he had to _beg_ her for this one week stay at a cabin in the woods for Christmas. She wanted to stay home and write, especially since that was her excuse for skipping Christmas with her parents. She rolled her eyes at the studies he found supporting his claim that taking a break would help her in the long run and shrugged when he said he had already blocked the week off (which was a nightmare as a fairly green defense attorney), so he finally brought out the big guns: this Christmas would be the fifth anniversary of the first time they met.

 _“Anniversaries are for married couples,”_ she had said, which made his heart stop. _“But damn, it’s been five years?”_

If he could persuade her to take this trip, he could persuade her to give him the car keys.

“You don’t have to sleep. You can take in the view,” he said, his shoulder nudging against hers. “Besides, it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t drive at all.”

Plus, they were going up a steeper part of the mountain and the way Jyn was slowly wobbling through the convenience store concerned him. 

“Whatever,” she huffed, shoving the keys in his hand. “Just get me some Cheez-Its.”

She stormed outside and back to the car, slamming the passenger-side door loud enough for the cashier to flinch. Cassian grabbed a couple boxes of Cheez-Its plus a handful of other snacks and drinks and checked out, ignoring the sympathetic stare of the teenaged cashier. Mouth set, he returned to the car where it was parked with the gas hose still attached and Jyn sat glowering in the passenger seat.

He plopped into the driver’s seat and offered Jyn a box of her requested crackers. She glared at it, then looked up at him with tears springing in her red-rimmed eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice cracking as she tried and failed to hold back her tears.

“Jyn--”

Cassian dropped the box between them and threw his arms around her. He held her so tightly that her voice vibrated in his chest when she spoke.

“I’m just tired, I’m sorry. I’m used to staying up late, not getting up early.”

He kissed her tear-stain cheek. “It’s okay.”

“I’m so tired, Cass.”

He squeezed her a little tighter. “If all you want to do is sleep this week, then sleep. You’ve earned it.”

They pulled apart, but Cassian held her shivering shoulders while she wiped her red face. Suddenly, he knew what he could do to calm her down. He shrugged off his blue parka and draped it over her, the fur lining of his hood hiding half of her face.

“What are you doing?” she said.

“You’ll see. Sit back and put on your seat belt, please.”

He reached back and pulled out one of the three thick quilts that were squeezed between the roof and their luggage. A smile creeping on her face, she pulled off her boots and curled her legs in the seat before allowing him to tuck her in from shoulders to toes before covering her with the second and third quilt. By the time he was done, she was a very round ball of red and green fabric with a pair of sleepy green eyes watching him.

“I love you,” she said, her voice muffled.

He kissed her drooping eyelids, then softly kissed her forehead. “I love you, too. Get some rest now, hm?”

When he pulled out of the gas station, she had fallen soundly asleep. 

As he carefully drove on the skinny road that hugged the lumps and bumps of the mountain, Cassian cracked his window to let some crisp air into the overpacked car. The scent of crushed pine and woodsmoke distracted him from the uneasiness that prickled in his stomach, but his mind was spinning as he went over his plan to propose to Jyn.

Problem was, there was no plan.

Well, he had three-quarters of a plan: taking Jyn some place quiet and where she could relax, giving Jyn his grandmother’s ring, and proposing to her on Christmas day. He had been so wrapped up in the _where_ and the _when_ – reserving the cabin and getting the ring– that he never hammered out the details of how exactly to propose to her. He needed to say more than “Will you marry me?” but he didn’t want to bombard her with a long, rambling speech either. Proposing on Christmas was already pretty cliché, so he needed to be more original with his speech. 

The next few hours would have been the perfect time to plan, but the road conditions needed his full attention. Ice and salt crackled under the tires, snow dusted the hood, and the clouds grew darker with the promise of a fresh snow storm. He could only pray that they reached the cabin before nightfall. His hands gripped the steering wheel with every twist and turn, and his heart kicked in his ribs when another car coming downhill strayed a little too close to the center of the road and nudged him closer to the guardrail that he had no faith would catch their car.

The snow glowed in the late afternoon light by the time he parked in front of the cabin. Cassian crossed his arms over the steering wheel, laid his head down, and let out a sigh of relief. They were finally here, and they had a whole week to themselves.

Jyn let out a sleepy squeak as she stirred. Cassian looked at her and smiled as her eyes slowly blinked, her nose pink and her hair a messy netting over her face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

“’Morning,” she yawned, her eyes screwed shut. “How long was I out?”

“About four hours. I can unpack the car.”

“No, I’m getting up, I’m getting up.”

She shivered a little when he helped her peel back the blankets, so he didn’t mind all that much that she kept his parka when they got out of the car. He flinched when he stepped into the crisp, cold air, but the _view_ \-- at the edge of the word the sun was cradled between a pair of blue-steel mountains draped in snow. Their cabin was only a small clearing in the midst of a grand forest of eons-old pine trees that carpeted the gentle slope down into the valley. He was awe-struck until a sharp breeze brought him to his senses. He jogged around the car to meet Jyn, who was taking a few photos with her phone. 

“Let’s hope the key works,” he said.

Jyn’s eyes widened as she followed him to the porch of the small, but cozy-looking cabin that looked like it had fallen out of a fairy tale. Thankfully, Cassian had been given the correct key and the door opened without any trouble. He shivered as he walked inside the dark cabin. Somehow, it was colder inside than out, but the scent of fresh-cut pine tickled his nose and he smiled--his other surprise for Jyn had pulled through. 

He fumbled for the light switch and switched on the antler chandelier, and its incandescent light blazed over the living room. As expected from the cabin rental website, there was the gorgeous riverstone hearth standing adjacent to the big paned that allowed a beautifully framed the view from outside. An overplump suede couch with black bears appliqued on the pillows and a log-hewn coffee table sat on a (hopefully faux) brown bear rug. 

What wasn’t advertised was the real Christmas tree greeting them by the doorway. 

Jyn’s mouth hung open and her face went white. “Holy shit, Cassian. How did you…?”

“Needed to put the presents under something,” he said, kissing her temple. “Merry Christmas.”

Tears welled up in her eyes and he hugged her when she hid her face behind her hands. Because they were going to cabin and she was so busy, Jyn had decided to leave their decorations in storage that year. The apartment looked downright depressing without even a tabletop tree to display in the window, so Cassian had paid the owner extra to hire someone to bring a tree in the cabin.

“I snuck in the ornaments too,” he murmured.

She wrapped her arms around him and wiped her wet face on his shirt.

“How?”

“Took them out of storage and put them in a suitcase when you were at the library.”

She sniffled and hugged him tighter. 

After unpacking the car and starting a fire in the hearth, they moved the tree next the fireplace and started decorating. Cassian held his breath when he opened the hard-top suitcase, but thankfully Jyn’s delicate ornaments had survived the trip. The twinkle lights only needed a little untangling before they wrapped it around the tree. The star Jyn had made out of woven gold glitter paper was slightly smashed, but once it was on top of the tree it looked beautiful.

They took their time decorating the tree because Cassian had only brought a few ornaments. He picked up one of her favorites: a music box in the shape of a present that played a tinny tune of “Greensleeves” when the lid was lifted. The box was just large enough for an engagement ring. The epiphany struck him like lightning: he should have hidden the ring in the box, and then when they were decorating it, hand the box to her on one knee.

It would have been perfect, had he thought of this at least ten hours ago. 

He could perhaps pull it off now, but that would mean trying to sneak away into the bedroom and fiddling with the ornament to not play music while he put the ring in there. Besides, he wanted to propose to her on Christmas Day, and that was still four days away. He could wait (and plan) until then.

In the meantime, he handed Jyn the music box. “The tree looks good.” 

“Doesn’t it?” she said, her cheeks glowing pink. “It smells so good too.”

She hung up the music box and opened it, its hopeful little song widening the smile on her face. Cassian brushed her hair back, still mussed from her long nap. The bags under her eyes had lightened in color, thankfully, but she still looked so tired. Jyn looked up at him, flecks of gold glittering in her green eyes.

“I don’t want to unpack anything else tonight,” she said.

He huffed a laugh. “Me neither. Think the champagne’s chilled?”

Holding onto the front of his shirt as an anchor, she pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him long enough that he forgot what it was like to breathe without her.

“Let’s give it five more minutes,” he panted when she finally released him.

* * *

Cassian woke up the next morning tied up in a tender knot of blankets and pillows with Jyn. He blinked slowly, his mind still hazy from last night’s champagne that hit his blood hard in the high altitude. He remembered the rug, then the coffee table, then the shower, and at last the bed when they collapsed into each other, naked and dewy with sweat. Her breath fluttered again his neck, tempting him to fall asleep again. Her hand rested over his heart, her bare fingers twitching in sleep.

Three days. He only had three days to think of how to propose to her.

His mind stirred with panic but was still too groggy to think clearly. Gingerly he twisted out of Jyn’s grasp to get out of bed, grabbed his suitcase, and locked himself in the bathroom. The cool air pricked at his skin until he pulled on a fresh pair of pants and sweater. He found the pair of socks hiding the ring and took it out to inspect it. The antique loop of gold with a small diamond at its center glimmered in his hand, it’s weight reassuring and worrying. He only had one shot at doing this right.

Jyn knocked on the bathroom door. Cassian flushed the toilet and turned on the sink to hide the sound of him shoving the ring back in the pair of socks, burying it deep in his clothes and zipping the suitcase shut. After a couple of calming breaths, he opened the door to let Jyn in. She pouted at him, wrapped only in a thin blanket, her brown hair a tangled halo over her head.

Jyn dropped her blanket.

Cassian dropped his suitcase, and it stayed on the bathroom floor for the rest of the day.

* * *

Two days. He only had two days to think of how to propose to her.

He finally had a moment free while washing the dishes and Jyn was in the shower. Proposing while they were opening presents on Christmas Day seemed like a safe plan, so he decided that if he could think of absolutely _nothing_ else, then that would be how he would do it. 

But there had to be something else. He could propose to her while they were eating breakfast, but that also seemed to be a bit too common for what he wanted to do. The large window in the living room had a wonderful view of the sunrise, and he could propose to her on the couch, with the fire roaring and the antler chandelier glowing above them. Again, that seemed too cheesy. Maybe when they were in bed on Christmas morning? Too casual. Outside? It was freezing, but maybe there was a pretty spot he could take her to.

Even if he did figure out _where_ to propose to her, there was the issue of _what_ to say to her. His mind seized beyond, “would you marry me?” and he tried to think in English, but his mind switched into Spanish. He muttered under his breath as he tried to translate the last five years with Jyn in a few words.

“¿Qué puedo decirte que aún no se haya dicho? Te amo absolutamente. Eres inteligente, divertido y muy terco, pero eso es lo que amo de ti.”

His mind wandered back to when they first met in a diner nearby their university on Christmas morning. They only started talking to each other at the bar because she needed hot sauce for her omelette. He was cramming for the bar that he would take that February and she was burnt out from her first semester in her PhD program. Family was so far away, and they were too busy to be able to take a break and go home for Christmas.

“Cinco años es mucho tiempo. Nunca esperé, cuando nos conocimos! Que durara tanto. Ya sabes que La miseria ama la compañía.”

They had shared his umbrella while waiting for the bus to bring them back to campus, and he still remembered how the rain fell feather-light, almost like snow. Droplets glistened in her dark hair like starlight. 

He prided himself on being a cautious man, but there was something about Jyn that prodded him to invite her over, and to his shock she agreed to it. His roommates were gone, so he was able to keep the apartment clean for once. They watched movies and played video games until night fell, then Jyn suggested that they order Chinese food. After gorging themselves on Kung Pao chicken and spring rolls, they passed out against each other on the couch. 

“¿Por qué te arriesgaste a ir a la casa conmigo? ¿Qué viste en mí que te hizo querer quedarte? No sé qué es, pero me alegro que lo arriesgaste. Estaba solo y el futuro es ...impredecible. Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo.”

She went back to her apartment the next morning, thanked him for a not-so-lonely-Christmas, and gave him her number. He had texted her later that day, fully expecting that once winter break was over, the texts would stop and their relationship would fizzle, but it never did. It grew from an odd start of a friendship to a romance to….

“Te amo más de lo que puedo decir. es un problema porque me gustaría proponerle--”

Jyn’s thin arms wrapped around his middle. He froze, the hair on his arms rising from the shock. Luckily, she didn’t know Spanish, so he was safe. 

“I caught a couple of words, but you talk too fast,” she chuckled, her nose pressing against his spine. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention.

“So you’re learning Spanish now?” he asked, keeping his voice light.

“Yeah. Like ‘Me llamo Jyn’ and ‘El gato se sienta en la mesa, el ratón está debajo de la silla.’” She squeezed her arms tighter. “Te amo.”

His heart stuttered from her words.

“Te amo, mi corazón,” he answered softly.

“You say it so much better. I sound like a toddler.”

He dried his hands on a dishtowel and held hers on his stomach. They told each other that they loved each other in English many times, but hearing those words in Spanish from her shook him in a way he didn’t expect.

“Not at all, Jyn.”

He brought her fingers up to his lips, and before he knew it, another day was lost in her arms.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas, and Cassian was beginning to resign himself to the simple proposal while opening presents on Christmas morning. Anything more than “will you marry me?” sounded corny in his head, regardless if it was in English or Spanish. He tried to convince himself all morning that there was nothing wrong with it.

However. _However_ \--

She probably suspected him by now, after how adamant he was about getting her here during the busiest time of their lives, so he _needed_ to do something a little spontaneous. He also needed time alone to think. He loved being intimate with Jyn these last few days, but she distracted him from his goal of coming here in the first place. He needed to be by himself for at least a couple of hours so he could think clearly. 

His legs entwined with Jyn’s on the couch, Cassian put down his book and looked out the big window. The afternoon sky was clear and the snow sparkled on the trees, inviting him outside. He looked back at Jyn, freshly showered and enveloped in a thick robe. Only a few wet strands of hair peeked out from the towel wrapped over her head. An idea struck him, but he needed to move fast.

“Where are you going?” Jyn asked when he pulled his legs away from hers.

“A walk.”

She looked outside, her eyes scouring the view while he pulled on his boots and parka.

“Don’t get lost,” she warned.

“I won’t. I’m not going very far.”

He kissed her, threw another log on the fire, and braved the frigid mountain air. He trudged past the lopsided snowman they had globbed together that morning and down the wide cut between the trees that would probably be a lot more noticable if there wasn't any snow in the way. He looked back, making sure that the cabin was in view, and continued down. He could always follow his footsteps back if he went too far.

He tried to wrack his brain about the proposal, but his mind wandered (when did he become so easily distracted?) to all the ways this could end. They had talked about what their lives would look like if they were married (the places they would go, the children they wanted to have), and he was pretty sure that she wanted to marry him. But what if this was the wrong time? Should he have waited until after she graduated? 

These were questions he had when he first cooked up this scheme, but he had reasoned them away with the idea of having a long engagement so they could save up and take their time with planning. It made sense to him months ago, but now he wasn’t so sure. It was terrifying, but he could see Jyn telling him no, which would make for an awkward few days trapped in the cabin together. He could also see her telling him yes, only waiting until after the holidays to break up with him for being an inconsiderate jackass that didn’t take into consideration all the stress.

And despite her heavy load, she had started learning Spanish. It was strange, hearing her tongue wobble with his native language. And she didn’t tell him why she did it, but he started to imagine what it would be like to communicate with her in his native tongue. Jyn knew him more thoroughly than most people, and now she would be able to know him in a new way. Once he proposed--if she said yes--it excited him to think of all the new and nuanced details they could learn about each other in the years to come. 

Suddenly Cassian’s boot sank deep into a mushy pile of snow. He wrenched his foot back and fell flat on his ass. The cool blue sky had warmed to a golden sunset, but the temperature dropped as the shadows on the trees grew longer. Shivering as bits of snow melted and soaked his clothes, Cassian staggered up and looked up the hill. He couldn’t see the cabin anymore, so he followed his broken path up between the trees.

Walking uphill was far more arduous than meandering downhill. He hugged himself as he trekked up the hill. Dusk fell much faster than he expected, and it was hard to follow his path even with his phone’s flashlight. He waved it around, trying to figure out if he’d double-backed on himself. The flashlight flickered the longer he held it out, and without warning his phone died. He swore as he tried to restart it, and it slipped out of his trembling hands and disappeared into the snow.

He couldn’t see his nose in front of his face, much less the cabin. 

“F-fuck,” he muttered.

He tried to take deep breaths, but the air slashed at his windpipe. The cold stung his hands and feet and weighed heavily in his bones. He needed to get home. He needed to find Jyn. He was moving down before, so all he had to do was move up and he would find the cabin.

Cassian took a few more steps before the terror hit: he was lost in the woods on Christmas Eve. The air was thinner and harder to breathe, harder to think. He needed to find Jyn, but maybe it was smarter to stay in one spot and wait for her. But he couldn’t just stand in the snow, he needed to find shelter, or at least someplace where he could dry his feet.

He stumbled up the hill, plunging one foot in front of the other on the snowbank, until his legs gave out and he crumpled face-first. He panted, needing to get up but forgetting how to do so. His teeth chattered so hard that his brain vibrated into jelly. Maybe that’s why he saw a pinprick of light grow brighter and bigger, as if it were coming to him, as if--

“Cassian!” Jyn shrieked as she ran to him. 

“J-Jyn,” was all his curling tongue and chattering teeth could spit out.

“Get up, Cassian. The cabin’s not far.”

She grabbed his hand and her warmth seeped through their gloves. She yanked him back up on his feet and braced an arm around his waist, keeping him upright as she led him through the forest. He was mesmerized by the sparkling cloud of her breath.

“C’mon, Cass, we’re almost there. Only a little more.”

They marched in the darkness until her flashlight mixed with the light pouring out of their cabin’s windows. He groaned in relief and forced his aching legs to keep pushing forward. Jyn tugged him to the front door, shoved it open, and thrust him inside. He fell to his knees, his shivers strengthening into tremors even though it was like an oven inside. 

Time blurred by as Jyn ripped off his soaked boots and socks and coat before dragging him to the couch. She picked up the pile of blankets she had set in front of the fire and swaddled him in them.

“Shit, your hands,” she said, dropping the third blanket.

She grabbed his bare, damp hands, and her skin burned so hot that he tried to jerk away from her. She held onto him firmly while she inspected them.

“I don’t see any frostbite, thank God. Wait, your feet--”

She dropped his hands and seared his feet with her fingers

“Th-that _hurts_ , Jyn!” he hissed.

“Sorry,” she said, dropping his foot. “There’s no frostbite either.”

Her trembling hands cupped his, her fingertips barely skimming his skin. She looked up at him with wet eyes and he felt awful. Terrible. Horrible. He ruined everything.

“I-I’m all r-right,” he mumbled.

“You’re really pale, Cassian. And cold. I can call an ambulance--”

“B-by...byb-y--”

He gritted his teeth and shook his head. 

“W-wait,” he managed to spit out.

She sighed, her face drawn with exhaustion, but she nodded. By the time an ambulance managed to reach them in the middle of nowhere, he would be fine. Already the tremors had eased into a slower shiver. Jyn stood up and went to the kitchen, leaving him curled in a ball on the couch. He had almost drifted off to sleep when the sweet smell of hot chocolate wafted in the living room. Jyn returned with a steaming mug, but she put it on the coffee table, well away from his reach. 

“It needs to cool first, so it won’t scald you,” she said, her tone flat but her eyes red like she had been crying.

Cassian’s vision clouded as he felt his heart crack. He tried to open up the cocoon of blankets but his arms got stuck. 

“Stop, stop,” she gently chided as she sat down and wrapped her arms around him. “You need to get warmer.”

He nuzzled into her shoulder and sighed. He felt his eyelids droop, his muscles singing with a bone-deep ache that he would definitely feel in full force tomorrow morning, but at least he was alive. Alive and with Jyn.

They held each other for a slow, crackling minute, when Jyn broke their silence.

“You said you were taking a walk, not a fucking hike in the woods,” she sniffed, a flash of heat behind her words. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“About you,” he whispered.

“What?”

His throat was dry and he wished that the hot chocolate was cool enough to drink. 

He swallowed, then said, “Estaba pensando en cómo será la vida cuando termines con la escuela y podamos concentrarnos en el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Quiero viajar contigo, tener una familia contigo y hacer todo contigo. no quiero saber cómo sería la vida sin ti.”

He stopped to wipe the stinging dew from his eyes. Tears rolled down from Jyn’s face, her brows bent in confusion.

“Cassian, I don't understand.”

He huffed a laugh, feeling like an absolute, convoluted fool.

“I said that I would be lost without you.”

A grin tugged at her cheek. “Obviously.”

“In more ways than one. I don't--I couldn't imagine finding my way home with anyone but you.”

He wriggled until he could free a hand and hold hers. Her hand was still hot to the touch, but it was a comforting warmth.

“Marry me, Jyn?”

Her eyes widened and she clutched his hand. For a moment she didn’t breathe, but when she did--

“Y-Yes!” she cried.

She huddled against him while she sobbed. He kissed her hair and tasted his own happy tears. Suddenly she popped up, nearly knocking her head into his, and sat very still despite the loose hair caught in her eyelash.

“Wait so you...so you brought me...you brought us here to propose?” she said, gaping at him.

“Yes.” His heart soared with relief that everything worked out.

“So you got lost on purpose?”

His heart plummeted to his stomach. “No, no, no. I wanted to propose to you tomorrow but I didn’t know what to say, so I went for a walk to think and actually did get lost.”

“Oh,” she said, tears welling in her eyes again. “Well, it helped?”

He wiped his face again, then kissed her. “It helped.”

Suddenly he flinched when a shiver ran up his back. Jyn picked up the blanket she had left on the floor and threw it over their shoulders. Her body radiated warmth as she turned flush against him, and he tried to burrow himself deeper in her embrace. The last sounds he heard was Jyn’s heartbeat and the crackling of the fire before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Cassian woke up very late the next morning, snuggled against Jyn while she dotted snowflake-soft kisses in his hair. The pale morning light made her soft curves glow. Every inch of his body throbbed in her gentle embrace. His eyes closed again, and he was about to drop back off into sleep again when he remembered--

“The ring,” he murmured.

Jyn lifted her head. “I can get it.”

“No...no I’m going to do this right,” he groaned.

His joints popping and muscles screaming at him, Cassian staggered off the couch and onto the cold floor to retrieve the ring from his suitcase in their bedroom. Jyn followed, a blanket pulled tightly over her shoulders, and knelt next to him as he dug through his suitcase. He found the lumpy pair of socks and pulled out the box. 

“My grandmother gave it to me, to give to you.”

He opened the box with trembling and the ring glimmered with the promise of a bright future. Jyn’s cheeks burned pink and her eyes glittered with tears again. To his relief he had guessed Jyn’s size correctly, and the ring slipped on like she was meant to wear it. 

“Thank you,” she said, her voice shaking. “This is a better Christmas than I ever expected.”

“It’ll be hard to top it next year.”

She looked at the ring, glanced at him with a small, barely hidden smile in her eyes, and said, “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> So funny thing about the Spanish--I had initially suspected that "Misery loves company" would probably not translate literally into Spanish, and my friend confirmed it, however she did translate it because she knows English as well and, well, language is quite adaptive!


End file.
